Legado Carmesí
by Flarius
Summary: En la 4 Guerra Ninja cuando todo parece perdido para las 5 naciones ninjas Naruto recibira un antiguo poder que lo ayudara a detener a Obito y su intento de completar su plan de resucitar al Jūbi


**Legado Carmesí**

**4° Guerra Ninja**

La 4° Guerra Shinobi había dado inicio y grandes batallas se desataron; mientras la guerra se desarrollaba varios ninjas perecieron para proteger a sus seres queridos y evitar que el enemigo destruya las naciones ninja

La Alianza Shinobi con la ayuda de Naruto y Killer Bee había logrado derrotar a los Zetsu blancos al igual que la mayoría de los ninjas resucitados por el EDO-TENSEI

Por desgracia aún quedaba la amenaza de Tobi y los Edo-Jinchurikis y ahora que el verdadero Madara regreso de la Muerte las cosas se han complicado más de lo esperado

**Campo de Batalla**

Naruto al lado de Killer Bee y con la ayuda inesperada de Sasuke se encargaban de enfrentar a Tobi al lado de lo Edo-Jinchurikis, pero lo que dificultaba más las cosas era que Madara se había unido a la pelea

Por desgracia las cosas no iban bien para Naruto y su equipo, con Killer Bee inconsciente y con Sasuke teniendo problemas con al enfrentar el Rinnegan de Madara Naruto estaba en serios problemas ya que estando muy lastimado y con pocas reservas de Chakra para seguir luchando estaba a merced de Madara (Tobi) y los Edo-Jinchurikis; lo que nadie sabía era que Naruto pronto recibiría ayuda de un Antiguo Ser

**-** No importa cuánto te esfuerces en seguir luchando, el resultado será el mismo

**- Prometí que acabaría con todo esto, y no pienso retractarme**

Utilizando sus últimas fuerzas Naruto logro crear un Futon Rasen Shuriken y lo lanzo en dirección hacia Tobi; por desgracia una de las bestias invocadas por el Rinnegan había bloqueado el ataque

**- Maldición**.- Naruto había utilizado todo lo que le quedaba de energía en ese último ataque, a causa de que ya no tenía suficiente fuerza para seguir en el Modo Bijuu lentamente iba regresando a la normalidad

**- **Me temo que esto acaba aquí y ahora

Tras invocar la estatua donde el Jūbi estaba sellado Tobi empezó a extraer la energía Bijuu de los Edo-Jinchurikis junto con la energía de Naruto y Killer Bee que poco a poco era almacenada en la estatua

Naruto y Killer Bee sentían como lentamente su poder como Jinchuriki era drenado, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara la estatua ya había absorbido por lo menos cerca del 80% de todo su poder por lo que apenas era capaz de mantenerse consciente

En otra parte de la zona de guerra Kakashi al lado varios ninjas de la alianza shinobi iban lo más rápido que podían para tratar de evitar que Obito completara su plan de revivir al Jūbi

Cuando Kakashi y los demás llegaron vieron con horror como la estatua del Jūbi empezaba a romperse con el poder que Tobi había absorbido y almacenado de los 9 Jinchurikis. Sin importar lo mucho que trataran de acercarse para detener a Tobi todavía debían enfrentar la última línea de defensa de ninjas resucitados por Kabuto: **Los 4 Hokages**

Mientras los ninjas de Konoha y los ninjas de la alianza Shinobi que aún estaban en condiciones para pelear estaban muy ocupados luchando contra los antiguos Kages Naruto moría lentamente a causa de la extracción de su Bijuu y no había nada que pudiera detener eso. O al menos eso parecía

**- Supongo que esté es el fin, lamento no haber podido evitar que esto pasara**

Naruto sentía como lentamente iba perdiendo cada uno de sus sentidos hasta el punto de perder la consciencia, pero momentos antes de morir a causa de la extracción de su Bijuu pudo sentir que alguien lo llamaba desde su mente

**Sub-consciente de Naruto**

Lentamente Naruto recuperando cada uno de sus sentidos, al despertar se sorprendió mucho al ver que nuevamente estaba dentro de sus sub-consciente

**- **¿Cómo fue que termine aquí?, se supone que debería de haber muerto

Mientras Naruto se reponía de lo sucedido pudo escuchar una voz diferente a la del Kyubi que lo llamaba. Por alguna razón la Naruto tenía la sensación de que voz que le era extrañamente familiar, pero sin importar cuanto se esforzara en recordar no podía recordar

Cuando llego a la jaula del Kyubi pudo notar que Kurama lucia muy agotado, posiblemente debido a lo sucedido con Tobi. Justo en ese momento Naruto fue capaz de percibir la presencia de alguien diferente

**- ¿Quién está ahí?**

**- **No te preocupes, no soy un enemigo

En ese mismo instante una luz realmente brillante había segado a Naruto y a Kurama temporalmente. Cuando la luz Naruto pudo ver que frente a Kurama había una especie de esfera blanca

**- ¿Quién…, Quién eres?**

**- **Podría decirse que una vieja amiga.- Lentamente la luz fue tomando su verdadera apariencia

Naruto se había sorprendido bastante al ver que la verdadera forma de aquella esfera blanca era en realidad un Dragón que por alguna razón le era bastante familiar

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**- **Vine a advertirte sobre un terrible peligro

**- ¿A qué peligro te refieres?**

El dragón le conto que muy pronto un antiguo y terrible mal que amenazaba con destruir al mundo entero estaba por despertad y para detenerlo era necesario de su ayuda ya que sin su poder el mundo que conoce dejaría de existir

Al final Naruto estuvo recapacitando lo que el Dragón le dijo, por alguna razón sabía que el dragón que tenía enfrente no mentía, pero aún no comprendía que tenía que ver él en todo el asunto

**- Entiendo la gravedad del asunto pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?**

**- **Esto tiene que ver con tiene que ver con lo ocurrido tiempo atrás en aquella cueva a la que entraste

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

Al ver que Naruto no eras capaz de recordar lo sucedido el Dragón Ancestral utilizo su poder para poder restaurar la memoria de Naruto. Después de utilizar su poder Naruto lentamente empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás y la promesa que había hecho cuando era solo un pequeño

**Flash Back**

**Bosques de Konoha**

Se podía observar a un Naruto aproximadamente de unos 9 años, a juzgar por su apariencia era notable había sido nuevamente perseguido, golpeado y posiblemente casi asesinado por los aldeanos y algunos ninjas de la aldea. Después de ser perseguido durante varias horas sin descanso Naruto había logrado refugiarse en lo más profundo del bosque

Por más que quisiera refugiarse en el bosque Naruto sabía que debía regresar a la aldea ya que empezaba a obscurecer y él sabía perfectamente lo peligroso que era el bosque en la noche

Durante su camino Naruto hacía lo posible por salir del bosque, pero mientras más avanzaba era más notorio que se había perdido y lo que empeoraba las cosas era que estaba empezando a llover

Para su suerte cerca de él había una cueva para poder refugiarse de la lluvia y tal vez poder pasar la noche. Antes de entrar pudo notar que la cueva era un poco inusual ya que la entrada parecía casi como la boca de un antiguo y gigantesco Dragón, al principio no sabía si era seguro entrar pero al ver que ya estaba empezando a llover bastante fuerte no tuvo más opción que entrar a la cueva

**- Supongo que tendré que pasar la noche solo en esta cueva.- **Al no tener más remedio Naruto tuvo que dormir en el frio suelo de la cueva. Pero cuando estaba por quedarse dormido pudo escuchar algo que provenía en el fondo de la cueva

Al ir explorando la cueva pudo ver que en las paredes había escrito lo que parecían ser jeroglíficos al mismo tiempo habían algunos dibujos de lo que parecían ser enormes reptiles con alas; mientras más se acercaba al estar cerca del fondo más fuerte se hacían lo sonidos

Cuando llego a lo que parecía ser una salida descubrió que en el fondo de la cueva pudo notar que todo el lugar era iluminado con la luz de la Luna Llena, además de que justo en medio del lugar había lo que parecía ser 4 enormes pilares; pero al acercarse más pudo ver que justo en medio de los pilares había un gigantesco Dragón de escamas negras y ojos rojos, claro que al principio se asustó y trato de huir pero al ver que el Dragón estaba lastimado de un ala trato de ayudarlo

Para su suerte después de haber sido herido tantas veces por los aldeanos y ninjas en el pasado había logrado aprender lo suficiente sobre medicina como para poder curar y vendar las heridas del Dragón

**- Listo, creo que con esto bastara**

Gracias a la ayuda de Naruto el Dragón Negro era capaz de moverse un poco mejor; al ver que Dragón no era una criatura peligrosa rápidamente Naruto se hizo amigo del enorme Dragón

Justo en ese momento del cielo apareció otro enorme Dragón que a diferencia del que Naruto había curado el Dragón que tenía enfrente poseía escamas Blancas y ojos Azules

Cuando el Dragón Blanco descendió Naruto observo que había 2 sujetos montados en la enorme criatura aunque ciertamente en su opinión lucían un poco extraño: **Uno llevaba un casco que al parecer lucía igual al Dragón Blanco además de poseer un largo cabello marrón que llega hasta su cintura, al igual que una vestimenta blanca**

**El otro sujeto al igual que su compañero tenía el cabello largo solo que era de color castaño, además de poseer una máscara que era igual al dragón negro también tenía un largo abrigo ajustado**

Al ver que Naruto estaba algo nervioso el sujeto del traje blanco trato de calmarlo un poco

**- **Tranquilo pequeño, no te vamos a hacer daño

Al ver que no mentían Naruto se tranquilizó un poco pero ciertamente le daba algo de curiosidad saber por qué estaban en la cueva

**- Si no les molesta puedo preguntar ¿Qué hacen en sitio como este?**

**- **Solo vinimos a buscar a mi compañero Dragón que se había lastimado en medio de una batalla y tuvo que refugiarse en esta cueva para recuperarse de sus heridas

Cuando ambos vieron que el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos estaba mejor gracias a la ayuda de Naruto pudieron notar que tenía un gran poder dentro de él, ya que el Dragón Negro de Ojos rojos solamente era amigable con los que eran de corazón puro

**- Veo que has ayudado al dragón de mi compañero, dime pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-** Me llamo Naruto

**-**__**Así que te llamas Naruto, me agrada ese nombre, mi nombre es Kaibaman pero puedes llamarme Seto**

**- Yo soy Velo Nocturno, pero puedes llamarme Atticus**

Después de presentarse y de agradecerle a Naruto lo que hizo y de asegurarse que Ojos Rojos estuviera en condiciones para volar ambos sujetos estaban listos para irse, pero cuando estaban a punto de partir notaron que sus dragones actuaban bastante extraño

Justo en ese momento un relámpago carmesí con forma de Dragón ilumino todo el lugar para luego mostrar un 3° dragón, inmediatamente los dos sujetos lograron reconocerlo como el Antiguo Dragón Ancestral de las Hadas

**- **A que debemos el honor de su presencia**.- Tanto Atticus como Seto hicieron una reverencia**

**- **La razón de mi presencia se debe a la de este chico posee el poder necesario para ayudarnos

**- ¿Quieres decir que ese chico es uno de los elegidos?**

**- **Así es, puedo sentir el poder dentro de él

Tanto Atticus estaban impresionados, nunca esperaron toparse tan pronto con uno de los elegidos, pero ciertamente Naruto estaba muy confundido

**- Disculpen pero ¿Exactamente a que se refieren?**

El dragón ancestral le conto que un antiguo mal que tiene el poder suficiente para destruir el planeta estaba a punto de despertar y para eso 6 personas son elegidas para proteger el planeta ya que desde la antigüedad los Elegidos siempre han librado una guerra con el mal cada 250 años, y muy pronto la guerra daría inicio nuevamente y para evitar que el mundo perezca es necesario reunir a los elegidos

Al final Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, nunca imagino que tendría un poder que sería necesario en una batalla que se realiza cada 250 años

**- Y crees lo que piensas hacer pequeño**

**- **Si el mundo está en peligro, con mucho gusto los ayudare

**- **_**¿Estás seguro?, recuerda que una vez que aceptes no abra marcha atrás**_

**- **Si el mundo está en peligro no pienso renunciar, tengo gente importante a la que quiero proteger y no permitiere que nada malo les pase

Al ver que Naruto tenía una gran determinación Atticus y los demás estaban felices de contar con él como un aliado en el futuro

**- **Me alegra oír eso, ahora es tiempo de irnos

Justo cuando estaban por irse el Dragón Ancestral le dio un último mensaje a Naruto

**- Si en alguna batalla futura necesitas nuestra ayuda no olvides que tienes el poder llamarnos y te ayudaremos al igual que nuestros camaradas**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto al ver que había despertado en su apartamento creyó que todo lo que había ocurrido en esa cueva fue solamente un sueño

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto al fin había sido capaz de recordar lo que les había prometido a Atticus y a los demás tiempo atrás

**- **_Ahora es necesario que tomes una decisión de lo que quieras hacer_

**- **_**Mocoso recuerda que está es una decisión puede cambiar el destino del planeta.- **_Esta la 1° vez que Kurama hablaba en mucho tiempo, ya que desde Naruto lo derroto y obtuvo gran su poder estaba débil para hablar

Naruto sabía que Kurama y el Dragón Ancestral tenían razón debía de ser cuidadoso en la decisión que debía escoger, pero al saber todo lo que estaba en juego sabía que no había marcha atrás

**- **Tal y como dije aquel día estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme en esa guerra

Tras haber aceptado la misión encomendada por el Dragón Ancestral el brazo derecho de Naruto empezó a emanar un fuerte brillo carmesí; cuando el brillo desapareció Naruto pudo observar como en su brazo apareció lo que parecía ser una marca con la forma de una Garra de Dragón

**-** Ahora ve, que tus amigos te necesitan

**- Prometo que no te decepcionare**

Lentamente Naruto iba desapareciendo para ir al campo de batalla, justo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer logro escuchar algunas palabras del dragón

**-** Cuando utilices tu poder recibirás una pequeña sorpresa de un viejo amigo

**Realidad**

La pelea ya casi llegaba a su fin, sin importar cuantos ninjas lucharan los 4 Hokages seguían luchando como si nada, no importaba cuantas veces los lastimaran o los hirieran a muerte siempre sanaban sus heridas; y sin importar lo cerca que estaban de sellarlos siempre lograban evitarlo. Mientras fueran controlados por el Edo-Tensei siempre revivirán, no importa cuántas veces mueran

Y lo que era peor la resurrección del Jūbi estaba por completarse y no había nada que pudieran hacer para detenerlo

**- El momento al fin ha llegado, el Jūbi volverá a vivir y cuando eso suceda me convertiré en el soberano de este mundo**

Todos los Ninjas de Konoha y los de la Alianza Shinobi estaban realmente alarmados, con la liberación del Jūbi a punto de completarse solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo fuera destruido

Justo cuando todo parecía estar perdido para todos, un fuerte brillo escarlata cubrió a Naruto. Al principio todos creyeron que era una señal de que el Jūbi estaba a punto de liberarse, pero todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que todos los Bijuus que estaban sellados en la estatua donde estaba el Jūbi lentamente regresaban a cada Jinchuriki (Incluyendo el Shukaku)

Después de cada Bijuu regresara a sus respectivos Jinchurikis todos pudieron sentir como un enorme poder diferente al de un Jinchuriki empezaba a surgir

**-** **¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿De dónde proviene este poder?**- En ese momento Tobi y los demás pudieron sentir que Naruto era el responsable de emanar todo ese poder

Al igual que Tobi todos podrían sentir un enorme poder emanar de Naruto. Al sentir todo ese poder Tobi estaba algo nervioso ya que si Naruto utilizaba ese poder era posible que sus planes fueran arruinados por lo que trato de detenerlo antes de que despertara

Pero antes de que Tobi o alguno de los Edo-Jinchurikis hiciera movimiento el brillo que cubría a Naruto también empezó a cubrir a Killer Bee y a los demás Jinchurikis; el brillo era tan fuerte que todos los que estaban cerca habían sido temporalmente segados

Cuando la luz desapareció todos se asombraron por al ver que Naruto nuevamente estaba de pie pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando Naruto utilizo un Modo Bijuu totalmente diferente (o al menos eso creían), ya que Naruto lucia completamente diferente a lo usual ya que poseía una inusual Armaduraque cubría todo su cuerpo:

**La armadura de Naruto poseía la forma de un Dragón Humanoide, además de poseer un intenso color Rojo Escarlata poseía lo que parecían ser 6 alas (**3 de cada lado**) y 3 colas (**Posiblemente algunas características adquiridas de Kurama**), al mismo tiempo la armadura poseía lo que parecían ser garras en los nudillos como si se tratara de un guante, que al igual que las 6 alas y las 3 colas eran de color negro**

Todos estaban impresionados con todo el poder que Naruto emanaba, su poder no solo había aumentado en un instante sino que era completamente diferente al de un Jinchuriki; pero sin importar lo que pasara Obito no se daría por vencido y continuaría con su plan de revivir al Jūbi y poder convertirse en su Jinchuriki

**- No importa que la apariencia que tengas, no lograras ganar una vez que mis 6 caminos utilicen el poder de sus Bijuus**

**-** Si crees que de verdad podrán vencerme estás realmente equivocado. La verdad no creo que puedan tan siquiera tocarme

**- Eso está por verse, ahora vayan y acaben con él**

Así los 6 Jinchurikis empezaron a liberar la 1° cola de sus respectivos Bijuu, pero antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de atacar Naruto se movió tan rápido que en menos de una fracción de segundo había desaparecido para luego reaparecer detrás de los Jinchurikis con el puño derecho extendido hacia el frente

Muchos se sorprendieron con la velocidad de Naruto ya que parecía que había desaparecido y reaparecido como si se tratara de un fantasma; pero lo más sorprendente para todos era Naruto logro moverse a esa velocidad sin la necesidad de utilizar el _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_

**- **Si de verdad crees que eso bastara para derrotarme, estas muy equivocado

Al ver que no se movían Tobi trato de utilizar el Rinnegan para que obedecieran, pero al hacerlo los 6 Edo-Jinchurikis habían caído inconscientes; sin importar lo mucho que intentara controlarlos con el Rinnegan no lograba que reaccionaran

**- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?**

**-** Todo lo que hice fue utilizar mi Puño Espectral de Dragón para entrar en sus mentes y poder romper el enlace entre ti y sus Bijuus

Todos estaban impresionados por lo que Naruto había

**- Puede que hayas detenido a los Jinchurikis, pero todavía tengo un As bajo la manga**

Utilizando lo que quedaba de chakra de los Jinchurikis en la estatua junto con la energía de los Edo-Kages Tobi fue capaz de invocar con éxito al Jūbi; claro que al haber utilizando solo residuos de Chakra de los Jinchurikis y de los 4 hokages el Jūbi solo era la mitad de poderoso de lo que normalmente seria pero aun así tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder arrasar todas las Naciones Ninjas. Al mismo tiempo Madara utilizando el poder de su Rinnegan había invocado las mismas criaturas que Pain utilizo en su combate contra Jiraiya en Amegakure

Todos los ninjas estaban realmente aterrados, ahora que el Jinchuriki más poderoso de la historia había revivido no había nada que pudieran hacer para poder detenerlo

Lo que Tobi ignoraba era que al igual que él Naruto tenía un As bajo la manga y estaba a punto de demostrar que Tobi no es el único que puede invocar una criatura de gran poder, o en este caso serían 2 criaturas

Utilizando sus nuevas habilidades concentro una gran cantidad de energía para luego liberar toda esa energía en un potente rayo que se elevó hasta las nubes. Al principio no pasó nada pero luego todos quedaron en Shock cuando vieron que del cielo apareció un enorme Dragón Carmesí que a su vez estaba acompañado de 2 Dragones:

**El ****1° Dragón ****estaba cubierto de escamas negras y redondas, que a su vez están decoradas por escamas con forma en espiral, de color azul (Acnologia)**

**El 2° Dragón se trataba de un dragón cuadrúpedo con Armadura Roja y alas de color naranja y con máscara blanca (**_AncientGreymon_**)**

**- La verdad no me importa que criatura invoques, no serás capaz de derrotarme**

**- **_**Además no creo que esos Dragones puedan contra nosotros**_

Tanto Madara como Tobi estaban demasiado confiados en su

**-** Su arrogancia será lo que cause tu derrota

Harto de la actitud de Naruto Madara junto a las criaturas que había invocado empezaron a atacarlo con una serie de poderosos Jutsus; a causa de todos los ataques una enorme cortina de humo cubrió el lugar donde se encontraban Naruto y los dragones

**- Parece que esos Dragones no eran tan fuertes como parecían.-** Madara estaba demasiado confiado de que su poder era lo suficiente para derrotar a ambos dragones, pero pronto aprendería que estaba equivocado

Al despejarse el humo Madara al igual que los demás habían quedado en Shock al ver que ambos dragones estaban totalmente ilesos; a pesar de todos los ataques que recibieron no podían creer que no hayan sufrido daño alguno

Antes de que las criaturas invocadas por Madara lograran atacar nuevamente tanto Acnologia como AncientGreymon atacaron en equipo; mientras que Acnologia lanzo con un potente rugido AncientGreymon lanzo un poderoso tornado de fuego; la combinación de ambas técnicas había destruido a las criaturas invocadas por el Rinnegan como si nada lo cual lo dejaba totalmente indefenso a Madara

Madara en un desesperado intento por atacar trato de utilizar el Susano en contra de pero fue totalmente inútil ya que Acnologia logro destruirlo fácilmente utilizando un potente Rugido de Dragón que además de destruir al Susano de Madara destruyo gran parte del bosque; antes de que Madara pudiera hacer algo Acnologia lo había capturado con sus enormes garras; al final todos pudieron ver como Madara era devorado por Acnologia

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Madara había sido derrotado tan fácilmente; al ver el poder que poseían ambos dragones Kakashi y los demás ninjas decidieron depositar todas sus esperanzas en Naruto y en sus dragones

**- **Puede que lograras derrotar a Madara pero eso no significa que me puedas derrotar

Naruto al ver que el Jūbi lentamente iba acumulando chakra para lanza su ataque más poderoso se alarmo un poco ya que no poseía ninguna técnica capaz de detener semejante ataque

Al no poder encontrar una forma de detener al Jūbi Naruto fue capaz de escuchar la voz del Dragón Ancestral

**- Solo combinando sus energías serán capaces de derrotarlos**

Naruto sabía que debía intentarlo, de lo contrario todo estaría perdido. Tanto Acnologia como AncientGreymon al saber lo que debían hacer comenzaron con la unión de energía

Al final tras haber recibido la energía de ambos dragones Naruto pudo sentir como su energía había aumentado consideradamente, por desgracia al utilizar gran parte de sus fuerzas tanto Acnologia como AncientGreymon empezaban a desaparecer ya que debían regresar a la tierra de los Dragones a recuperar su energía

**- Gracias chicos, prometo que no desperdiciare la energía que me dieron**

Naruto concentro toda la energía que recibió de parte de ambos Dragones fue capaz de formar una nueva versión del Rasengan, la nueva versión del Rasengan era tan poderosa que fácilmente podía rivalizar con la fuerza de Jūbi

**- **No importa que tan poderoso se haya vuelto tu Rasengan, no será capaz de vencer al Jūbi

**- Eso está por verse**

El Jūbi utilizando todo su poder lanzo una poderosa Bijuu-Dama, al ver todo el poder que poseía esa técnica Naruto sabía que solo tendría una oportunidad para ganar, finalmente Naruto había logrado impactar su Rasengan contra el ataque del Jūbi causando una enorme explosión

El impacto de ambas técnicas fue tan fuerte que gran parte del campo de batalla (Y posiblemente una parte del planeta) había sufrido un enorme daño; al final todos pudieron notar como un enorme cráter se había formado a causa de la explosión

Al no poder sentir la presencia de Naruto Kakashi y los demás ninjas pensaron que había ocurrido lo peor; pero al desvanecerse el humo todos notaron con asombro que el Jūbi desaparecía lentamente, además Naruto había sido capaz de sobrevivir

Todos estaban sorprendidos con lo que había ocurrido, Naruto no solo había sobrevivido a semejante choque de ataques, si no que había sido capaz de acabar con el Bijuu más poderoso de todos

**- Es mejor que te des por vencido, de lo contrario me veré obligado a acabar contigo**

**-** He utilizado todos los medios posibles para poder completar mi ambición, y no permitiré que nada y nadie se interponga en mi camino

Al ver que Tobi no se daba por vencido Naruto no tuvo más opción que acabar con él

**- Puño Espectral de Dragón**.- Al igual que con los Edo-Jinchurikis Naruto ataco directamente la mente de Tobi, pero esta vez en lugar de dejarlo inconsciente primero lo atrapo en una ilusión

**Mundo de Ilusión**

Tobi se encontraba varado en lo que parecía ser una especie de pradera con un lago, a simple vista parecía ser un lugar tranquilo

**-** Ese mocoso cree que podrá derrotarme con una ilusión tan patética tendrá que hacer algo mejor

De pronto todo el paisaje cambió drásticamente: El cielo se había tornado de un intenso color rojizo, el lago al igual que las plantas se habían secado por completo

Justo en ese momento el rio nuevamente comenzó a fluir, pero en lugar de agua un intenso rio de lo que parecía ser sangre comenzó a llenar el rio, y lo que lo hacía lucir más aterrador el ambiente era que en el rio flotaban lo que parecían ser decenas de cadáveres. En ese mismo instante Tobi fue capaz de sentir la presencia de varios individuos

Tobi fácilmente se dio cuenta de que las presencias que sintió eran de sus antiguos "compañeros" de Akatsuki; al principio pensó que era parte de la ilusión creada por Naruto pero cada segundo que pasaba era más notorio que Tobi no estaba por así decirlo solo

**- **Muy bien, salgan de donde sea que estén escondidos

Cuando los Akatsuki salieron del sitio donde estaban Tobi se llevó un gran susto al ver lucían más muertos que vivos ya que lucían completamente diferente a la apariencia que tenían cuando fueron resucitados con el Edo-Tensei

**-** Es imposible, se supone que deberían estar muertos

**- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?, que yo sepa deberías de haber muerto en aquel derrumbe cuando eras solo un mocoso.- **El que había hablado era Sasori que al parecer se estaba burlando de Tobi

**-** Si no fuera por Madara hubieras terminado muerto como un insecto recién aplastado.- Al igual que Sasori Deidara hacia lo posible por burlarse

Harto de las burlas de los Ex-Akatsuki Tobi utilizo el Amaterasu para tratar de acabar con ellos, pero cuando el Amaterasu parecía que iba a golpearlos ocurrió algo que sorprendió bastante a Tobi: El Amaterasu simplemente atravesó a los que alguna vez fueron miembros de Akatsuki

**- Es imposible, se supone que deberían estar ardiendo, ¿Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto?- **Aunque no lo pareciera Tobi empezaba a asustarse

_**- ¿Que sucede?, ¿Acaso estas asustado por luchar con alguien que estaba muerto desde hace mucho tiempo?**_

Por más que intentara utilizar su Sharingan o Rinnegan Tobi no era capaz de defenderse, estaba a merced de los que fueron algunas vez sus compañeros

**Realidad**

Tsunade y los demás Kages que habían llegado pudieron notar toda la destrucción causada por la pelea entre Naruto y Obito, pero al acercarse más al campo de batalla pudieron notar que ni Naruto ni Obito se movían de su lugar les pareció algo extraño

**Tsunade:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Kakashi:** No sabemos con certeza, después del último ataque ni Naruto ni Obito se han movido

Al paso de algunos segundos Naruto por fin empezó a moverse lo cual alegro a todos ya que era una señal de que él había ganado, pero antes de que fueran a felicitarlo vieron que Naruto se acercaba lentamente al sitio donde estaba Obito. Nadie sabía lo que intentaba hacer pero justo cuando toco la frente de Obito su cuerpo simplemente cayó sin oponer resistencia a la caída

Cuando Tsunade reviso la condición de Obito se sorprendió bastante al ver que ya había muerto momentos antes de caer al suelo, todos estaban impresionados de que Naruto lograra acabar con Obito, pero ciertamente tenían algo de curiosidad en saber cómo lo hizo

Cuando le preguntaron a Naruto lo que había sucedido el contesto que su ataque simplemente destruyo cada célula del cerebro de Obito debido a un poderoso y al mismo tiempo fatal Genjutsu. El saber lo poderos que era ese Genjutsu dejo impresionados a todos pero al mismo tiempo estaban un poco aterrados

Pero eso no importaba, ahora que Tobi está muerto la 4° Guerra Shinobi había llegado a su fin, saber que después de tanto sufrimiento y muchos sacrificios la guerra al fin termino era algo que alegraba a todos. Ahora que las Naciones ninjas estaban a salvo gracias a Naruto todos decidieron que lo mejor sería celebrar la victoria, una vez que la celebración terminara se encargarían de realizar un funeral para todos aquellos que dieron sus vidas en la Guerra

Antes de partir Naruto tenía una última cosa por hacer con los Edo-Jinchurikis; utilizando la Energía Dragón que le quedaba trato de devolverlos a la normalidad. Una vez que Naruto acabo para la sorpresa de todos los que estaban observando; los Jinchurikis habían vuelto a la vida

**Fuu:** ¿Dónde estoy?

**Utakata:** Lo último que recuerdo fue que emboscado por Akatsuki en el bosque

A causa de lo ocurrido recientemente los Jinchurikis no eran capaces de recordar lo que había sucedido después de que Akatsuki les arrebatara sus Bijuus; pero después de ser capaces de recordar todo lo que había ocurrido deseaban matar y destrozar a Obito por la forma en la que los utilizo por desgracia eso no sería posible ya que Naruto se les adelanto

Naruto les explico lo que había sucedido, como fue que él mismo se encargó de acabar con Obito y que además utilizando lo que le quedaba de poder fue capaz de darles una nueva vida. Al final los Jinchurikis estaban sorprendidos, al principio no podrían creer lo que Naruto les dijo pero cuando sus Bijuus les comentaron que dentro de Naruto habitaba el poder de un dragón fue suficiente para los Jinchurikis

A decir verdad nunca imaginaron que Naruto sería capaz de derrotar a Obito utilizando el poder que recibió de los dragones, pero lo más impresionante fue que Naruto decidiera darles una nueva oportunidad

Ahora que estaban vivos nuevamente tratarían de no desperdiciar la nueva vida que Naruto le dio, pero a decir verdad querían saber que sería de la vida de Naruto una vez que su misión de búsqueda comenzara

**Fuu:** ¿Qué es lo que harás a partir de ahora?

**Naruto:** La verdad aun necesito encontrar

Naruto sabía que encontrar a los otros 5 elegidos no sería nada fácil, él sabía que debía encontrarlos rápido ya que el antiguo mal del que le conto el Dragón Ancestral estaba a punto de revivir, y cuando eso suceda las cosas se complicaran bastante. Para su suerte sus compañeros Jinchurikis están dispuestos a ayudarlo

Así Naruto al lado de los Jinchurikis partieron rumbo a una búsqueda que seguramente les hará pasar muchas aventuras


End file.
